Dagor Dagorath
by cherman
Summary: un crossover de los libros de J.R.R Tolkiens incluyendo la trilogia del señor de los anillos con combo niños, es una secuela de un anterior fic mio espero que les guste
1. prologo

**DAGOR DAGORATH**

**Todos los personajes que en la siguiente historia aparecen fueron sacados de los textos de J.R.R Tolkiens, exeptuando los combo niños que tampoco me pertenecen, omitiendo a esteban, diaboron.**

**

* * *

**

prologo:

narrador: quien no sueña con un mundo armonico, feliz y apacible. donde los problemas no sean mas que pequeños obstaculos utopicos, alojados unicamente en la mente de las mismas personas. Es un sueño bastante comun, que lluvatar(demiurgo de toda Ea-el mundo-) decidio volver realidad. El solo pensamiento le basto para la creacion de la tierra como la conocemos, aun asi le faltaba algo con que llenar ciertos vacios que se mostraban en su creacion. la tierra estaba deshabitada, no habia nadie con quien charlar, no habia nadie que disfrutara embelesado su trabajo y sobretodo no habia nadie que hiciera bella musica para él. la interpretacion de bellos sonidos era una idea que le transitaba por la mente frecuentemente a lluvatar. sin aspavientos decidio crear a los ainur(seres con poderes misticos equivalentes a los dioses), para que interpretaran la musica que tanto deseaba. al principio todo iba bien, hasta que un nefasto dia melkor el mas poderoso de los ainur tuvo la osadia de declinar el ritmo de la musica hecha por sus hermanos, arruinandola con compases fuera de tono y estrepitosos chillidos. enojado, lluvatar desterro para siempre a melkor de su presencia, pero esto no detuvo al irreberente ainur que cada dia era corrompido mas y mas por la soberbia, de tal modo como su espirito se volvio negro su apariencia habia ido adoptando un semblante similar aunque este solo fue visible en el momento de la proclamacion de los 13 valar(algunos ainur poderosos que se les dio la tarea de formar y luego proteger arda) que se dirigieron a la tierra.

indignado por su no eleccion, melkor sin ningun permiso bajo tambien, destruyendo lo que con tanto trabajo los valar crearon. desatando una guerra de los 13 contra el corrompido ainur. en su constante lucha la formacion de arda fue finalmente un exito, la tierra estaba preparada ya para que los demas hijos de lluvatar, pero que el trabajo este hecho no significa que la guerra haya terminado, los valar estaban flaqueando no podian contra la abasalladora fuersa de melkor, en tal desesperacion lluvatar proclamo a tulkas como el catorceavo valar y con su ayuda el oscuro ainur alfin fue derrotado...o al menos eso creyeron.

tras la llegada de los elfos a la tierra media, se presume que melkor fue el primero en conocerlos, secuestrando a un gran numero de ellos y mediante diferentes metodos de tortura y hechizeria los orcos criaturas deformes de sangre negra aparecieron. posiblemente fue la creacion mas blasfema que pudo hacer melkor en contra de arda y en contra de su mismo padre lluvatar, pero de algo podemos estar seguros no fue la ultima. la mas sublime y poderosa invencion de melkor fue sin duda los dragones, siendo de estos el mas grande y poderoso ancalagon el negro. dentro de las filas del gran ejercito del malvado ainur no solo existian creaciones suyas, tambien estaban los balrogs( maiars controladores de fuego) dirigidos por gothmog el mas fuerte e infame de ellos, ademas de sauron otro maiar que estaba al servicio de aule, el valar herrero, este maiar poseia la fama de ser el mas recio de todos pero fue corroido por la oscuridad de melkor. por ultimo y no menos importantes los trolls y los licantropos tambien hacian parte de las filas de las enormes huestes del ejercito oscuro. todos estas crituras residian en las masmorras de la torre oscura de utumno cuya armeria era angband que fue construida secretamente por melkor cuando creyeron que habia sido derrotado.

la destruccion de los arboles de valinor, el engaño de los noldorianos, el destierro de feanor y el robo de los silmaris, fueron los detonantes de la gran guerra del colera que duro varios años que termino evocando en la derrota final de melkor que en ese entonces era llamado morgoth que significaba negro enemigo de mundo que fue luego encadenado con las cadenas de angainor y enviado al vacio temporal aqui termina la primera edad del sol, pero el legado de maldad ponzoñosa de morgoth no habia terminado, el trabajo de ser señor oscuro recallo sobre sauron su mano derecha quien mediante engaños logro que se creacen los anillos del poder en la forja del anillo unico del monte del destino, dos fueron entregados a los elfos, siete a los enanos y nueve a los hombres que buscaban hacerse con el poder. posteriormente en los fuegos de mordor sauron contruyo el anillo regente que seria capaz de controlar a los demas y poseedores volviendo todo un caos.

la ultima alianza de elfos y hombres marcho al pie de la puerta negra donde valerosamente lucharon contra el ejercito del señor oscuro, culminando en la derrota de este, sin embargo sauron era imcapaz de quedarse de brazos crusados, por lo que opto por hacer prescencia directa en la batalla arrasando con el a muchos guerreros, que en impotencia solo se limitaban a lanzarse a su muerte sugura. muchos desafortunados hubo ese dia incluendo a elendil rey de los hombres ya es ese entonces. en un acto de venganza isildur su hijo corto el dedo en donde estaba el anillo unico de sauron arrebatandoselo y eleminando en solo soplido a sauron. aqui termina la segunda edad del sol. no obstante el espiritu malefico de sauron no caeria por completo si es que el anillo unico no fuera destruido, pero el anillo unico corrompe a todo lo que lo toca siendo asi que isildur decidio quedarse con el...grave error.

los años pasaron, y el alma inclemente de sauron aun vagaba por la tierra media, reclutando vasallos y reestableciendolos en sus antiguos dominios de barad-dur(la torre oscura), en donde esperan el momento oportuno para atacar y recuperar lo que le pertenece a su amo. tras la muerte de isildur, y la toma de minas ithil llamado posteriormente minas morgul a manos del ejercito del señor de los nazgul el rey brujo de angmar, el asedio de las huestes de sauron comenzo, su objetivo dejar sin vida a todo lo que se oponga a él y restituir su antigua gloria. grandes batallas dieron inicio, como la que hubo en el abismo de helm donde los rohirim con la ayuda de los elfos y ents lograron vencer a un ejercito de 10.000 uruk-hais que amenazaban con destruir todo rohan, esta batalla concluyo en la derrota de saruman que antaño era un gran mago sabio a servicio del bien en su torre de orthanc, la batalla en los campos de pelennor, iniciada con el asedio a minas tirith actual capital de gondor que realizaba incipientes intentos de resistencia contra 100.000 orcos, trolls y jinetes de huargos, en el trascurso de la batalla rohan llego en su ayuda liderados por theoden su rey quienes en una brutal arremetida en sus caballos se dice que lograron acabar con casi 60.000 orcos. viendo la batalla casi ganada, se encontraron con la desafortunada llegada de los hombres del sur en sus olifantes de guerra que arrasaron con no solo el ejercito de theoden sino que tambien con casi todas la esperanzas de victoria que tenian. el rey brujo aparece, lo vence eowyn la hija de theoden con ayuda de merry ya que un hombre mortal no seria capaz de hacerlo segun la leyenda, aragorn hijo de arathorn y heredero de isildur llega junto a gimli un enano, legolas un elfo al servicio de la dama galadriel y el antiguo ejercito gondoriano muerto que por desonrra les seria imposible encontrar la paz arrivan a puerto en barcos piratas para brindar ayuda a minas tirith, nada que viva podra soportar su ira. la batalla acabo con la derrota del ejercito de orcos dejando a manifiesto que el asedio a rohan por parte de saruman era nada mas una simple distraccion para atacar gondor...saruman era solo un peon.

con el ejercito orco vencido, y el portador del anillo tan cerca de su destino, solo quedaba una unica salida para alcanzar la victoria final, atacar la puerta negra, arriesgarseentrar a mordor y al mismisimo señor oscuro. vender sus vidas era lo unico que podian hacer ahora. y asi fue un pequeño, pero valiente ejercito se dirigio a las afueras de la puerta negra donde los esperaba la boca de sauron un numenoriano negro, teniente del ejercito de sauron en barad-dur. con odio y desprecio en sus palabras, marco los puntos de una negociacion a los que los capitanes del ejercito de aragorn se renunciaron. como gusteis...fue lo unico que dijo la boca de sauron que dio paso al ejercito oscuro. los que estaban en aquel campo de batalla no tenian ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir pero no desfallecian, aunque sus brazon estaban fatigados, ningun hombre albergaba miedo en su corazon, pero fue ese entonces cuando frodo bolson el portador del anillo acabo su mision, destruyo el anillo en la misma lava del monte del destino y en solo un latido el señor oscuro desaparecio. la verdad es que la victoria provino de las mas pequeña de las cosas. la tercera edad del sol termino con coronacion de aragorn como rey de los hombres, la paz anelada por todos en la tierra media alfin fue posible, ¿que les deparara el futuro?...quizas sea riquezas, prosperidad, felicidad...

????: la destrucion completa de todo lo que aman

narrador: que?... quien dijo eso?

????: ya lo sabras, jajaja

narrador: rayos, no puede ser ahora que todo estaba marchando tan bien, parece que tengo mucho mas que narrar, solo espero que todo salga bien


	2. el nacimiento

**CAPITULO I: El Nacimiento  
**

* * *

narrador: por fin ha llegado la cuarta edad del sol a la tierra media, todos los seres libres de arda empiezan la rescontruccion de sus hogares y de todo lo que la guerra ha devastado. aragorn ahora siendo el indiscutible rey de gondor dirige los arreglos pertinentes de la ciudad de minas tirith ya que la dura batalla anteriormente librada en sus fronteras los han dejado en pauperrimas condiciones. mientras tanto en el monte del destino la prescencia de un numenoreano negro presuntamente muerto que vagaba sin rumbo fijo dentro de la camara donde se encontraba la forja del anillo unico era realmente intrigante

boca de sauron: mierda!!!!... como es posible que allan derrotado a mi señor, malditos sean todos ellos, esta ofensa no va quedar inpune jamas

narrador: la boca de sauron el oscuro teniente del ejercito de barad-dur no habia muerto en la guerra del anillo, de alguna forma logro sobrevivir a tal holocausto, aunque fue un gran hechizero de segunda edad que obtuvo la inmortalidad gracias a sauron y solo la podria mantener si es que este permaneciera con vida, la crueles leyes de la vida humana recaeran una vez mas sobre él hacendo proxima su muerte. era clara su desesperacion, asi que buscaba de todas las formas posibles algo que le devuelva la inmortalidad que tanto añoraba, pero se encontraria con un antiguo y oscuro secreto que pondria en riesgo la seguridad de toda la tierra media.

boca de sauron: eh?... que es esto? parece un texto grabado en antiguo lenguaje elfico...mmm...he vivido en este lugar por mucho tiempo y nunca me he percatado de algo asi, que conveniente que entienda este dialecto

cinco minuto despues...

boca de sauron: interesante, al parecer este monte establece una conexion directa con las puertas de la noche en donde un poder sin igual aguarda por ser liberado...desatare esta extraña fuerza sobre la tierra media y quizas me conceda el don de la inmortalidad, pero por donde comienzo?...un momento hay mas lineas grabadas, las leere

un minuto despues...

boca de sauron: jajaja... en la cima esta la entrada a la dimension del vacio temporal, y mi oportunidad de romper una vez mas con las enfermisas leyes humanas que me rigen. y ahora necesito encontrar una forma de como llegar a la cima del monte del destino...espero que mi magia oscura no se haya ido al igual que sauron.

narrador: la codicia de la boca de sauron ne tenia limites, estaba decidido a liberar al peor mal de la historia solo para conseguir su inmortalidad, las vidas que que se sacrificaran en tal acto y la destruccion que pueda causar le tenian sin cuidado. por sus propias fuerzas le era imposible escalar la torre oscura, eso seria un alivio si aun no conservara sus poderes oscuros por desgracia no fue asi, él aun los tenia y no bacilo en usarlos para lograr su cometido. en poco tiempo las puertas de la noche estaban frente a él, un ambiente malicioso corroia todo el lugar y fuertes gritos de ira y enojo resonaban constantemente, eran tan intensos que podian lastimar a tal punto los oidos de un ser humano normal hasta que estos sangraran. se podia sentir una prescencia maligna como ninguna otra, las sensaciones son indescriptible.

???: quien anda ahi?

boca de sauron: soy la boca de sauron

???: sauron?, acaso eres un sirviente de él?

boca de sauron: mas bien era, fue derrotado en la edad pasada

???: deposite toda mi confianza en él, pero me fallo ahora no podre salir nunca de este maldito sitio

boca de sauron: pero...yo podria ayudarte si es que me lo permites

???: adelante bien puedes hacerlo, cualquier ayuda sera resivida y bien pagada

varios intentos fallidos despues...

???: grrr... es inutil no tienes la fuerza necesaria como para ayudarme, eres muy debil

boca de sauron: acaso no puedes destruir las cadenas que te atan tu mismo?...que clase de entidad oscura eres?

???: como te atrevez ha hablarme asi numenoreano insolente!!!!!... las consecuencias por ofender a un valar son bastante altas si no lo sabias y aun mas si me subestimas a mi el mas poderoso de todos ellos...si ofendes a melkor tu destino sera peor que la misma muerte

boca de sauron: eres un valar!!!!!?, y el mas poderoso!!!!!!!!!?...pero si es asi como permites que estas cadenas te aprisionen?

melkor: cuando luchaba por el control de toda Ea contra los seres libres y mis mismos semejantes en un descuido disperse mi poder a travez de toda la tierra media y me lige a ella...por desgracia lo hice...mi poder depende de arda, por lo que aqui no tengo potestad alguna. si recobrara mi fuerza estas cadenas, la puerta y toda Ea no serian nada contra mi.

boca de sauron: pero si ese es el caso, mi ayuda seria infructifera

melkor: no...hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar, traeme los silmarils aqui y tendre la fuerza suficiente para librarme de esta prision

boca de sauron: silmarils?

melkor: unas joyas sagradas de la tierra media que residian en noldor, protegidas por el antiguo rey supremo de los elfos: feanor, pero este fue vencido a manos de unos de mis subditos mas temibles, el salvaje gothmog, el lider de los balrogs. tu mision sera recobrar esas misticas gemas en donde deposite parte de mi poder y traermelas aqui y si tienes exito te consedere lo que mas deseas en toda Ea...tu inmortalidad

boca de sauron: muy bien lo hare, y donde se encuentran esas antiguas reliquias?

melkor: siento su prescencia en la vertiente oeste de las montañas nubladas en la region de eriador

boca de sauron: un segundo, ahi se encuentra rivendel, yo solo no podre vencer a todos los elfos que se encuentran ahi

melkor: esperaba que dijeras eso, asi que llevate a estos(una nube oscura sale de la puerta de la noche revelando una legion de temibles orcos y trolls)...es un pequeño ejercito que pongo a tu disposicion , ataca a rivendel y recupera los silmarils no importa a que precio

boca de sauron: asi sera... mi señor

narrador: la prescencia maligna que mansillaba el lugar no era nada mas ni nada menos que el mismisimo amo oscuro melkor, que buscaba desesperadamente romper sus ataduras y liberarse de su presidio. encontro nueva esperanza en la boca de sauron que ahora se dirige a paso firme hacia rivendel en busca de los silmarils respaldado por un ejercito de orcos y trolls famelicos de carne humana. 2 dias fue su travesia hasta llegar a las fronteras del tranquilo reino de elrond el semi elfo que no esperaban de ninguna forma ser atacados.

elfo explorador: pero que diablos...acaso son orcos?...debo avisar a elrond lo antes posible

**en el palacio de elrond....**

elfo explorador: señor!!!!...señor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

elrond: dime que pasa

elfo explorador: hemos avistado orcos en las cercanias liderados por la boca de sauron y de dirigen hacia aca!!!!!!!!!

elrond: que!!!!!!!!!, no puede ser..., toca la alarma, avisa a las tropas hay que lanzar de inmediato un contraataque!!!!!!!!

elfo explorador: como ordene rey elrond...a todos los guerreros, alistence y preparence para luchar, hay un ataque orco en proceso!!!!

guerrero elfo: joder...cuando uno pensaba que todo marchaba bien nos salen con esta cabronada, esos hijos de puta...ya que, matemos unos cuantos orcos

en la entrada de rivendel...

boca de sauron: gente de rivendel, rendios ante nosotros y entregenos los silmarils que tanto protegen y les prometemos que los dejaremos con vida

elrond: rivendel no se rinde ante criaturas como ustedes, si quieren los silmarils primero me tienen que matar a mi

legolas: y ami

elrond: legolas?

legolas: no podia dejar sola a mi tierra en estas condiciones, si rivendel ha de luchar la va a hacer con migo a su lado

elrond: bien, gracias por la ayuda, necesitaremos toda la que nos puedan dar

boca de sauron: les he dado la oportunidad de conservar la vida, pero si lo que desean es morir por una causa sin sentido... bueno como gusteis. enjendros de la oscuridad... ataquen!!!!!!!!!!!!

elrond: hombres de rivendel, no demuestren clemencia ante esos orcos porque ellos no van ha tener ninguna de ustedes. enseñemoles a esos bastardos el poder de los elfos. a la cargaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

narrador: los elfos eran guerreros, formidables en batalla, pero nisiquiera ellos eran capaces de detener a sus invasores que en numero los superaban. las bajas que sufrio el tranquilo reino elfo eran incontables, los rios se habian teñido de sangre, las casas y el valle protegidos por encantamientos elficos ahora no eran nada mas que enormes pilas de escombros y cenizas , cuya horrible apariencia era solo opacada por el rimero de cuerpos desmembrados y decapitados esparcidos por todo el lugar. unos cuantos guerreros quedaban para continuar la lucha, pero en ultimas decidieron abandonar la batalla... abandonar su reino para buscar acogida en gondor. los orcos porfin habian vencido a rivendel.

capitan orco: los ultimos perros de rivendel huyen de su ciudad con el rabo entre las piernas bien hecho gusanos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, hay carne de elfos para cenar!!!!!!!!!!!

boca de sauron: muy buen trabajo mis orcos regocijense en su victoria, mientras me hago con los silmarils y se los envio a mi amo y señor

**en el altar de los silmarils...**

boca de sauron: asi que estos son los silmarils, sorprendente que en piedras tan simples se encuentre parte de un poder inigualable. pues bien se las llevare a melkor y conseguire mi inmortalidad.

**en las puertas de la noche...**

melkor: exelente, tu lealtad sera recompensada, ahora apartate mientras extraigo mi poder contenido en estas joyas

...

melkor: ahhhhhh...siento como mi fuerza regresa, se siente tan...bien

...

melkor: he terminado, llego el momento de liberarme de esta maldita prision que por dos edades me ha atormentado (una onda explosiva oscura genero el terrible melkor destruyendo no solo las cadenas de angainor sino que tambien volvio escombros las "indestructibles" puertas de la noche). ahora que alfin estoy libre la tierra media sentira el inclemente y abasallador peso de mi venganza... pero antes...(observa a la boca de sauron) creo que debo agradecerte tu ayuda boca de sauron, pero no te dare la inmortalidad....

boca de sauron: pero señor si ese fue nuestro trato

melkor: calla...no interrumpas que aun no he terminado de hablar

boca de sauron: mil disculpas amo

melkor: no importa...lo que queria decir es que no solo te dare la inmortalidad sino que tambien te volvere general de mis fuerzas oscuras

boca de sauron: es usted muy generoso señor, no se como podria pagarselo

melkor: me lo retribuiras con tus servicios hacia mi...sin embargo no podrias ser un general de mi ejercito con ese misero poder que acuñas...no...te dare mas fuerza y hare que adoptes una nueva apariencia mas acorde con mis demandas(los ojos de melkor comenzaron a brillar)...esto podria causarte un poco de dolor

boca de sauron: como? espera...

narrador: pero era demasiado tarde, melkor posó sobre él un haz de luz oscura que provenia de sus ojos, envolviendolo en una esfera, similar a una crisalida negra. con el mismo proposito de una comun la transformacion de la boca de sauron llevaria su tiempo, pero los resultados serian catastroficos. la evolucion del antiguo sirviente de sauron habia comenzado y el alba de una nueva amenaza para arda estaba proxima a desatarse en una cadena de dolor y odio, pues la voluntad del amo oscuro no tiene otro proposito.

melkor: y asi da inicio mi reinado en toda Ea, aunque tengo algo que hacer . pese a que mi poder no se ha restituido por completo aun necesito llamar a la vida a mis antiguos generales y subditos de la primera edad...creo que este lugar sera perfecto para regresar a la escoria que me servia anteriormente. pero a quien devuelvo primero?...sauron es o mas bien era el maiar mas terrible a mi encargo...si le delvolvere la vida a él primero(formulando un antiguo conjuro ainur prohibido)...no pudieron vencer a la oscuridad, nadie puede vencer a la oscuridad y ahora esta te reclama denuevo, levantate una vez mas sauron el maia!!!!!!!!!!!!!

narrador: que puede ser peor que esto, melkor se ha liberado, sauron ha vuelto a la vida y la boca de sauron esta sufriendo una metamorfosis que lo volvera mucho mas poderoso, esto si que es perfecto(sarcasmo). no se como la tierra media podra soportar la gran tormenta que se les avesina. en fin tengo que seguir con la historia

sauron: he vuelto a arda y voy ha tomar posesion de ella

melkor: diras que yo... voy ha tomar posesion de ella

sauron: quien se atreve ha... ¡¡¡¡¡¡amo melkor?!!!!!!!!!!!( arrodillandose)

melkor: a quien esperabas, acaso existe otro ser con el suficiente poder como para regresarte a este mundo?!!!!!!!

sauron: piedad amo melkor, piedad para tu humilde sirviente

melkor: bueno, ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en un castigo lo suficientemente apropiado para tu atrevimiento, sin embargo te he llamado a mi prescencia porque necesito de tu ayuda al igual que hace muchos años para hacerme con toda Ea.

sauron: claro mi señor, solo comande y con gusto obedecere

melkor: asi me gusta...tu mision sera conseguirme algun rastro de la escencia perdida de los balrogs, para traer denuevo a gothmog y su ejercito a mi servicio. he detectado un leve flagelo de su energia en las minas de moria, ve alla y traeme esa energia

sauron: como ordene su magnificencia ( se puso en marcha a su destino)

melkor: espero que los enanos que residen en esa zona hayan tenido una buena vida porque el resto de los que les queda va ha ser peor que el mismo infierno...jajajajaja

**minas de moria...**

enano: que tranquila es la vida sin que los orcos asedien por aqui no gimli?

gimli: siii...tranquila e increiblemente aburrida

enano: vamos gimli, no me digas que te gustaba tener orcos cerca tratando de patearte el culo cada vez que dabas la vuelta, o si?

gimli: para ser sincero si, ver y sentir como mi hacha cortaba el cuerpo de esos orcos como leña era una experiencia sin igual

enano: jajajaja...tu nunca cambias verdad gimli?...aunque...a mi me gusta mas la paz y la quietud de mi hogar, es bueno un punto muerto despues de tanta masacre y descuartizamiento no crees?

gimli: eso no se discute...bueno se acabo el descanso tenemos que volver al trabajo

enano: muy bien... denuevo a las minas y denuevo a ganarse el pan. nos vemos gimli(voltea)...pero...que...demonios!!!!!!!!!!!

gimli: que paso?(alterado)

enano: es...es...es...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sauron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(aterrorizado)

gimli: eso es imposible, acabamos con el en la guerra del anillo lo vi con mis propios ojos, dbes de estar viendo cosas

enano: asi?...entonces que es eso que se ve ha la lejanias...dimelo tu sabelotodo

gimli(observando horrorizado): tienes razon, tenemos que avisarles a los demas, debemos evacuar las minas pero ya!!!!!!!!!!!!

enano: vale lo hare(se aleja corriendo)

gimli: mierda!!!!!!...como ese bastardo pudo sobrevivir a la destruccion de su anillo esto no puede estar pasando ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maldita sea!!!!!!!!...si sauron quiere lucha la tendra, no ire de aqui sin peliar(preparando su hacha de guerra), descubriras que un enano enfadado es un enemigo ¡letal!

sauron: vaya, vaya un enano con suficiente agallas como para enfrentarme quien lo diria

gimli: preparate sauron que esta pelea no sera tan facil

sauron: jajajajajaja...debes estar bromeando, un ser tan insignificante como tu no es rival ni para mi, ni para mi señor

gimli: dijiste...señor?

sauron: asi es, mi señor melkor...el amor oscuro(afirmo altaneramente) fue él quien me devolvio a la vida y desde un principio trabaje para él...pero porque hablo de estas cosas con tigo. rindete o muere enano

gimli: me das pocas opciones eh?(sarcastico)

sauron: muy bien, tu lo quisiste(saco su maso que tanto lo caracteriza y asienta un golpe fatal a gimli), no mereces ni mi tiempo escoria(se aleja)

2 horas mas tarde...

enano: gimli, gimli, despierta de una vez hermano

gimli(adolorido): que me paso?

enano: sauron te ha metido una buena paliza....huuuuuy si supieras como te encontramos, estabas tan maltrecho

gimli: ahora lo recuerdo(tratando de levantarse)

enano: que haces gimli necesitas reposo

gimli: que reposo ni que reposo necesito ir a gondor y avisar cuanto antes a aragorn sobre esto el debe saber lo que esta pasando aqui

enano: de acuerdo pero no iras solo en ese estado, sere tu escolta hasta minas tirith

gimli: muy bien en marcha

narrador: el asedio de la boca de sauron y del mismisimo sauron a rivendel y minas de moria era solo una pequeña precuela a la gran guerra que se avesinaba, una guerra que definiria de una vez por todas no solo el destino de toda Ea sino que tambien pondria en riesgo el futuro de unos particulares heroes que en edades futuras lucharon con un mal entrañado aqui en nuestra epoca.

**en nova nizza...**

serio: jajajajajaja...ese es el regalo que le vas ha dar aha acasia max?

max: que tiene ? es un buen dibujo no?

serio: parece un perro con sarna, o algo asi jajajajajaja

max: no te burles de mi dibujo, se que si se que si se los muestro a paco o a esteban les gustara...es mas ahi vienen los dos...hey chicos vengan para aca un momento!!!!!!!!!(haciendo gestos para que se acercaran)

paco: que paso max?

max: chicos necesito que sean lo mas sinceros posible

esteban: de acuerdo

max: que les parece este dibujo para acasia?, verdad que es bueno?(mostrandoles el dibujo)

paco y esteban: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!

esteban: que se supone que es?( entre risas)

max: eh...un perro

paco: pero con lepra ha de ser, jajajajajajajaja!!!!

serio: te lo dije max, hazle otra cosa ha acasia de verdad...eso no es lo mejor(entre risas)

max: muuuuuuy bien(arroja el dibujo y por coincidencia cae en los pies de acasia quien lo toma)

acasia: hola chicos

serio, max, paco y esteban: hola acasia

serio: que nos cuentas

acasia: no mucho, solo es que pasaba por aqui y derrepente este...dibujo me callo encima, saben quien lo hizo?

max(apenado y sonrojado): eh...yo fui acasia era un regalo que pensaba darte...pero como vez no es muy bueno

acasia: estas bromeando?(lo abraza)...pero si me encanta!!!!

esteban, paco y serio: eeeeeeeehhhhhhhh??????????????(estupefactos con la boca abierta)

max: enserio te gusta?!!!!!!!

acasia: pues claro tontito, viniendo de ti esto es un gran detalle gracias novio mio(le da un beso)

max(observa maliciosamente al trio de excepticos): jajajajajaja, les dije que era un buen dibujo,jajajajajajaja, lo ven en su cara jeje

serio(susurrando): esto es increible, al parecer los dos estan ciegos

pilar, azul y lina( caminando hacia su grupo de amigos): que hay?

serio: hola chicas, pues aqui estabamos admirando el dibujo de max que hizo para acasia

pilar y azul: pero si es divino!!!!

esteban, paco y serio(caen estilo anime)

pilar: tienes mucha talento max, deberias dedicarte como pintor

max: en verdad lo crees?

azul: si, con solo ver esta pintura se que el talento te sobra, biiiiien hecho max

serio(susurrando): creo que necesitan lentes no creen chicos

paco: si, como vinieron a sorprenderse con ese dibujo tan horrible

esteban: pienso lo mismo

acasia: que tanto murmuran chicos?

esteban: eh...no nada acasia...no...no es nada(fingiendo una falsa sonrisa)

lina: paco, no se suponia que todos veriamos una pelicula hoy?

paco: asi!!!!!, claro la pelicula como se me vino ha olvidar, por suerte serio tiene nuestras entradas...verdad serio?

serio: por supesto, pero la pelicula comienza hasta las tres y treinta o sea que tenemos(mira su reloj)...unaaaassssssss dos horas antes de que comienze... asi que que quieren hacer mientras tanto para pasar el tiempo?

pilar: la verdad a mi se me antoja dar una pequeña caminata por el parque, como para variar y salir de la monotonia de la vida( agarra el brazo de serio), me acompañas serio

serio: claro pilar por ti lo que sea(le sonrie dulcemente)

lina: chicos no quiero interrumpir su conmovedora platica pero... que es eso!!!!!!!!?( señala una especie de agujero de gusano)

esteban: que rayos es eso?

azul: no lo se esteban pero sera mejor que no te acerques, puede ser peligroso

paco: pero que puede pasar(acercandose al portal), lo ven no pasa naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaa!!!!!(es absorvido por el agujero de gusano)

lina: paco!!!!!!!!!(al igual que él es absorvida por el portal pero no fue solo ella y paco, esteban, azul, serio y pilar sufrieron el mismo destino )

narrador: a si fue como empezo todo, la vida de de los seis jovenes estaba a punto de tomar un rumbo inospito dentro de una epoca mancillada una vez mas por la oscuridad, y ahora, el futuro de una edad ejena a la de ellos, pero inevitablemente ligada a sus vidas recaera en sus hombros al igual que en los de todos sus habitantes una vez mas porque es su destino luchar con el maligno para preservar la continuidad de sus vidas y de todos sus seres queridos, de lo contrario el mal corroera cada rincon del planeta destruyendolo por completo desvaneciendo con ella toda esperanza de tener almenos un futuro en donde se pueda vivir afablemente.

**en los campos de pelenor....**

paco: ayyy....mi cabeza siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren dos veces...lina estas bien?

lina:creo que si ....donde estamos?

max: no lo se pero me imagino que no estamos en nova nizza

esteban: ah enserio?(sarcasmo)....que te hizo pensarlo?...en que estamos en campo abierto, con un gran castillo estilo medieval enfrente de nosotros y que unos sujetos enlatados nos estan apuntando con sus lanzas?

max: eso mismo

esteban: ahhhh...entonces realmente no estamos en nova nizza, tenias razon(sarcasmo)

guerrero gondoriano 1: quienes son ustedes indentifiquense extraños!!!!

guerrero gondoriano 2: tienes que ser hechizeros, solo mirales lo que traen puesto

paco: que esto?...es solo mi uniforme que tiene de malo

guerrero gondoriano 2: a callar hechizero!!!!!....o quieres que atravieze con mi lanza tu negro corazon, enjendro

paco: oyeme tu!!!!!

aragorn: basta oracio, no creo que sean hechizeros

guerrero gondoriano 1 y 2: rey aragorn!!!!!

aragorn: les pido disculpas extranjeros por la conducta de mis guerreros, es que nunca en sus vidas habian visto a personas asi por estos lados y para ser sincero yo tampoco. dejenme presentarme soy el rey aragorn y este es minas tirith la capital de mi reino... gondor. vamos les dare una visita guiada

**en minas tirith....**

max: dijiste que eras un rey?...acaso no estan grandesitos como para jugar a eso?

azul: max no estamos en nova nizza y ni siquiera creo que estemos en nuestra epoca, solo mira a tu alrededor

max: cierto....no hay televisores, ni discotecas, ni puestos de churros....¡¡¡¡¡quiero salir de aquiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!

serio: max calmate quieres(sujetandolo y tapandole la boca)...jeje...disculpa la actitud de nuestro amigo rey aragorn...es...queeeeeeeeeee...se emociono mucho por ver lo....graaaande que es tu reino

aragorn: pues gracias por el cumplido, pero hay algo que me intriga

lina: que es?

aragorn: ustedes dijeron algo acerca de que no estaban en su epoca podrian explicarse por favor

azul: la verdad es que....(interrumpida)

explorador gondoriano: rey aragorn, hemos avistado al rey elrond y legolas muy mal heridos dirigiendose hacia aca

aragorn: como?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, habran las puertas dejenlos pasar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

explorador gondoriano: como ordene su majestad!!!!!

aragorn: excusenme extranjeros, necesito atender esta situacion

** en los anillos inferiores de minas tirith....**

aragorn: legolas!!!! que te ha pasado quien te hizo esto?

legolas: fue...la boca de sauron

aragorn: pero eso es imposible, el murio en la guerra del anillo

elrond: al parecer no aragorn, ese infeliz nos ataco con un ejercito de orcos y trolls, no pudimos hacer nada contra tal implacable marea. solo legolas, algunos cuantos guerreros elfos y yo pudimos sobrevivir a la masacre en rivendel

aragorn: pero por que ataco rivendel?

legolas: queria los silmarils

aragorn: silmarils?

elrond: gemas misticas que hace eones los elfos custodiabamos con reselo, se decian que esas joyas escondian parte de un gran poder capaz de aniquilar por completo la tierra media...pero solo una parte

????: asi es rey elrond, pero eso no es lo peor de todo

aragorn: gandalf?

gandalf: aragorn, he venido hasta aqui porque la tierra media esta denuevo en peligro

aragorn: si ya lo sabemos, la boca de sauron es la amenaza

gandalf: nooo...el ser que nos amenaza es mucho peor que el mismo sauron

aragorn: quie quieres decir galdalf?

gandalf: quiero decir que una antigua prescencia oscura, mas antigua que la misma creacion, camina una vez mas por Ea. ese ser fue el maestro de sauron en edades pasadas y él fue quien lo moldeo haciendolo lo que es ahora

aragorn: ahora? pero si sauron fue derrotado...desaparecio con la destruccion del anillo en los mismos fuegos ardientes del monte del destino

gandalf: en parte es cierto, pero volvio, él lo trajo de vuelta

aragorn: quien es él?

gimli: habla de melkor

aragorn: gimli!!!!!, que ha pasado?

gimli: no mucho, sauron nos ataco y robo el espirito del balrog que aun rondaba en minas de moria...pero eso si no dejo de alardear sobre la grandeza de su amo

gandalf: ya empezo, melkor quiere devolver a la vida a sus ejercito, empezando por sus generales, si eso ocurre la tierra media se vera enfrascada en una guerra como ninguna otra a la cual nadie podra escapar nisiquiera mujeres y niños....debemos prepararnos para lo que se avesina.

**en el monte del destino....**

melkor: alfin llegaste sauron haz traido lo que te he pedido?

sauron: si mi señor, a qui esta el espirito del ultimo balrog que merodeaba por minas de moria(le entrega una pequeña esfera rebozante de fuego)

melkor: haz hecho bien, ahora traere a la vida al mas salvaje y fuerte de los balrogs, el inmisericorde gothmog. llama de udun, que sin rumbo recorrias toda arda, yo te reclamo una vez mas para que con tu poder abasallador quemes todas las almas que se opongan a mi voluntad. !!!!!!!!!!!vuelve a la vida porque yo te reclamo una vez mas gothmog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

narrador: cuando uno creia que las cosas no podian empeorar mas, gothmog uno de los maiar mas fuertes y salvajes, regresa del mas alla para consumar su venganza sobre toda la tierra media. ya que asi es la voluntad del amo oscuro que con ainco busca recobrar sus antiguos poderes, para que nada ni nadie pueda ser capaz nisiquiera de enfrentarsele en batalla. el retorno de gothmog es de sumo peligro para toda arda ya que su llegada implica tambien el nenacer de todo su ejercito de balrogs que obedeceran sin objeciones las demandas del siniestro pontifice.

gothmog: grrrrrrrrrrrr...soy gothmog señor de los balrogs y manipulador del fuego...estoy aqui para vengarme de quien me derroto hace un tiempo

melkor: no...estas aqui unicamente para seguir mis ordenes y solo eso

gothmog: melko!!!!!!!(arrodillandose)...que alegria que esta de vuelta, pensaba que habia muerto

melkor: como vez no es asi, nadie puede matar a un vala gothmog ni mucho menos al mas fuerte de ellos que te quede bien claro... en fin.... basta de tertulias sin sentido, te traje aqui para que vuelvas a luchar en mis filas como uno de mis generales junto a sauron y a diaboron

sauron y gothmog: diaboron señor?

melkor: si... un nuevo general en mi ejercito oscuro...creo que tu lo conocias sauron si no mal recuerdo era tu heraldo

sauron: mi heraldo?...el numenoriano negro a quien enseñe hechizeria?

melkor: ese mismo. el pobre vino desesperado a mi pidiendome la inmortalidad, pero le di algo mucho mejor a cambio por su invaluable ayuda, lo encerre una crisalida donde esta sufriendo una mertamorfosis para convertirze en uno de mis nuevos generales ademas de ustedes... en unos instantes veran la aparicion de su nuevo compañero mis leales sirvientes. el nacimiento de diaboron el demonio

**instantes despues de la eclosion de la crisalida...**

diaboron: estoy para servirle lord melkor

melkor: jajajajajaja...perfecto la tierra media...no!!!...toda Ea sufrira mi ira. mis hermanos creyeron que me habian derrotado... incluso olvidaron que me encerraron es esas inmundas puertas de la noche años atras, creo que es hora que les hagamos recordar...pero antes tengo una mision de vital importancia para ustedes mis subordinados, traiganme lo antes posible las tres reliquias restantes de esta basta tierra, en ellas se encuentran el resto de mi poder. diaboron tu seras el primero, consigueme el arbol blanco que yase en el corazon de gondor...minas... tirith.

narrador: oh no!...melkor mando al recien formado diaboron ha asediar minas tirith la capital de gondor y lugar donde estan aragorn y los combo niños. al parecer tendran que posponer la pelicula que tenian planeada ver para volver a enfrentarse a un v¡ejo enemigo


End file.
